1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device between a window glass and a driving mechanism of a glass-winder employing a cable, in particular of the cable and drum type, in a vehicle door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connecting device comprises a glass carrying bearing inserted in an aperture of the glass, a stud extending throughout this bearing and being fixed to a carriage of the driving mechanism, and means for locking the bearing on the stud. These means are formed by a plate provided with an orifice through which the nose of the stud is capable of extending, the contour of this orifice being clipped into a groove of the stud so as to fix the bearing to the latter. With the bearing placed in position in the corresponding aperture of the glass, the stud of the carriage is passed through the bearing, then the locking member is mounted on the nose of the stud which projects from the bearing. The locking member is placed in position manually inside the door practically in a "blind" manner and therefore by groping, which is consequently rather difficult. It could happen that the operator drop the member inside the door from which it can no longer be recovered before delivery of the vehicle, or that this locking member subsequently become detached owing to a defective assembly.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a device of the aforementioned type which is so arranged that the locking member can be pre-assembled with the bearing before placing the latter and the glass in the door and before the stud is placed in position in the bearing.